


Hypothermia and Middle Names

by FlyRobinFly



Series: TheoRaekenWeek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canada, Hypothermia, Ice, Ice Water, Liam is an angel, Liam is like a mom, M/M, Nightmares, Theo Raeken Week 2018, TheoRaekenWeek2018, bridges, references to snacks, shout out to canada, teddy graham snacks, theo gets cold, theo is a teddy bear, theos dead sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo is employed to drive Scott, Stiles, and Liam all the way up to Canada to help them find Derek. Sure, it seems easy enough at first but Canada is cold and Theo is cheap, homeless and, of course, a little unfortunate. Lucky for him, Liam is kind enough to help him however he can.





	Hypothermia and Middle Names

“You guys better reimburse me for gas,” Theo warned as he hopped in his truck and passed the receipt off to Scott and Stiles in the back. Scott was right behind Theo which made him a little anxious but it was better than having Stiles directly behind him. At least this way he could keep an eye on the idiot if he needed to.

Theo started his truck and got the heater going again before he passed a back of chips to Liam. “This is for you because you’re hangry,” he told Liam. “You have to share with me though.”

“I thought toyotas were supposed to get good gas millage,” Stiles mentioned from the back, eyeing the reciept.

Theo glared at him. “Hell of a lot better than your crappy jeep that’s for sure.”

Stiles scrunched up his nose and mumbling what Theo said in a mocking tone before he folded the receipt up in his pocket. “Derek will take care of it.”

“Can I have some chips?” Scott asked.

Liam looked to Theo for permission and Theo nodded. “Give me some-” Stiles said reaching towards the bag only to have his hand aggressively smacked away by Theo.

“No, eating in my truck,” Theo warned Stiles.

Stiles let out a whimper and looked at Scott confused. “But you just-”

“Nope!”

“But they-”

“I said no-”

“Fine!”

The rest of the drive to Canada was like that. Theo and Stiles constantly had disagreements and Theo always won because it was his truck and he was the one they’d empoyed to drive them all the way to Canada.

Well, teachnically, he had a choice. They first asked to borrow his truck. Like hell he was going to let them take his truck. So he told them that he had to go with them and drive or he was not giving them the keys. Stiles tried to argue with him and tell him they could just take the keys from him cause he was evil and owed them like that. But Scott was an actual good person and did not put up a fuss about Theo tagging along. He said that it might actually work out better with another set of hands.

Theo hadn’t asked a lot of questions. He’d just agreed to do it. But with each passing mile he wanted to know more. “Why Canada?”

“Because,” Stiles started. “Derek dropped off the grid again and we need him.-”

“There’s also a chance that he could be in danger,” Scott reminded Stiles.

“Yeah but Derek is always in danger,” Stiles retorted. “Like always and forever. I think he feels safer when he’s in danger or something. He just lives in danger. Besides, I don’t think Canada is really that dangerous. Not as dangerous as South America or Mexico. What kind of danger even is there in Canada?”

“Frostbite?” Liam offered.

“I watched this cool show once about an art theif in Canada,” Scott piped up.

Liam turned around and pointed at Scott excitedly. “Yeah! I saw that one too! And he even tried to help the detectives figure out it was him by giving them clues but they never got it. That was cool.”

“Maybe we’ll run into an art thief,” Scott said.

“Maybe Derek was kidnapped by the art thief-”

“Would you two shut up about the art thief?” Stiles interrupted getting annoyed with Scott and his beta going on about something just… stupid. “Liam, why are you so stupid?”

“Stiles,” Scott warned.

“He’s smarter than you,” Theo quipped defending his one and only friend. The smile on Liam’s lips made it worth his while too.

“Scott, was Theo really our only option?” Stiles asked annoyed. “Was there really no one else you could’ve asked? No one?!”

“You know, Stiles. Theo’s not that bad if you’re not you,” Liam informed Stiles. “He’s just really good at treating people how they treat him back. And you’re annoying so he annoys you. And none of us do anything about it because it’s nice to see you get a taste of your own medicine every once and while.”

Theo smiled that smile of his, the real one that he only got from things Liam said and did. He patted Liam on the knee and looked at Scott in the mirror. “Scott, you should be proud. He’s taking after you.”

Scott looked at Stiles almost apologetically before he shrugged.

**~~~**

“Alright,” Stiles said standing outside of Theo’s truck. It had literally taken them days to drive there. It was a wonder why Theo hadn’t killed them all. “So my research has lead me to believe that Derek is somewhere either that way or that way,” Stiles explained pointing each hand in different directions.

“So…” Liam started. “Which way are we going to go?”

Stiles smiled and handed him a hand-held radio. “We’re going to spilt up.”

“Cause that always works well,” Theo mumbled sarcastically under his breath but Stiles ignored him.

“You and Theo. Me and Scott,” Stiles said. “Cause I don’t want to be stuck with either of you for a few hours in the freezing cold and you seem to not hate each other that much so it works out fine.”

“So what?” Theo started. “We’re just supposed to walk until we find Derek in the middle of the woods? I don’t think it works like that.”

“No,” Stiles said. “We’re all going up this path until we get to a fork. Each fork leads to a cabin that is in the Hale family’s name.-”

“So Derek is on vacation?” Theo questioned.

“No,” said Stiles. “He’s gone off the grid meaning he’s hiding from someone he pissed off.”

“Why do you need Derek so badly?-”

“You know, Theo. I feel like these are all questions you should’ve asked before you agreed to drive us all the way to Canada.”

Theo wanted to argue back but he had a point. He probably should’ve asked before but he felt like he didn’t really have the right to. And now he felt stupid for feeling that way. “Let’s just start walking already.”

So they did. It was easily a mile up an icy hill, one which they all slipped on at least twice on the way up. By the time they got to the top of the path, Stiles was shivering a little. “Gosh is cold.”

Liam shrugged. “It’s not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say,” Stiles said. “You guys are werewolves. Werewolves aren’t supposed to get cold.”

Theo wasn’t going to admit that he was freezing his ass off. But he was. And he hardly had a jacket on to keep him warm either. It’s not like he could afford one. He was homeless. And it didn’t get that cold in California anyways.

“So who is going which way?” Theo asked.

Stiles pointed to the left. “This way is shorter so… I say the cold human gets to go this way.” Before Theo or Liam protested Stiles started walking away, clearly eager to get to the cabin.

Scott waited though. “Hey, Theo. I wanted to say thanks for driving us up here and just to tell you guys to stay safe. If anything goes wrong, use the radio.” He took the radio from Liam and popped a little cap on the top and pointed to a red button under it. “If you press this, it will call an emergency helicopter. Only press it if it’s necesary.” He pushed the cap back on and handed it back to Liam. “Please don’t press it.”

Liam smiled. “Not planning on it.”

Scott patted Liam on the arm and started to walk away. But before he was gone, he pointed to Theo and said, “Stay warm.” Of course, the alpha knew he was freezing. Hell Liam probably knew two.

As he and Liam trekked through the snow, Theo realized his lack of snow boots was probably going to be the worst part of it. “You gonna be OK?” Liam asked Theo.

Theo stopped in his tracks and squinted at Liam. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you bring a real coat? Or some boots? Or gloves even?”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Liam,” he said frustrated. “Here’s the thing,” he said as he started walking again. “I don’t have a ‘real coat’ or boots or gloves. I live in california where I can get away with not having them.”

“It still gets cold though,” Liam said. “And like… sometimes there are vacations-” Liam shut his mouth when he kinda realized that Theo probably never went on vacations.

Theo shook his head. “Vacations are supposed to be warm. Not freezing your balls cold.”

“Fair point,” Liam said. “But still… you could’ve asked.”

Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam again. “Do you even know me?”

Liam just scoffed. “Right? I forgot. It’s just that normal people will let go of their pride if it means life or death-”

“I’m not going to die.”

Liam wasn’t going to argue with that. Theo seemed to be pretty good at escaping death. “So… are you ever going to give in an take me up on my offer?”

“No,” Theo said.

“Cause it’s November and Beacon Hills is about to get hella cold,” Liam said. “And my house has this amazing thing called central air and heating. It’ll keep the house at the same temperature all night long.-”

“Liam.”

“It also has these amazing things called beds,” Liam continued. “You lay on them and go to sleep covered in blankets and there is even a really nice pillow-”

“My truck has a blankets and a pillow,” Theo retorted.

“Sure,” Liam reasoned. “But are they clean blankets and pillows? And does that one blanket really keep you warm-”

“Yes,” Theo lied through his teeth, his chattering teeth.

“OK, then,” Liam said. “I guess you can die of hypothermia. It’s not my problem. I tried the best I could to get you to stop being such a prideful arogent-”

“Would you just shut up?” Theo asked. “You’re annoying when you talk to much.”

“So are you.”

**~~~**

Liam wished he hadn’t jinxed it later.

“Stiles said the cabin was about quarter mile passed a bridge,” Liam told Theo. “But he never said anything about another fork in the road.”

“So what?” Theo asked. “Are we gonna pull a Stiles and split up again?”

Liam shrugged. “We’ll only go as far as we can hear each other shout. Otherwise, I don’t want to risk it.”

So there they split up. Theo and Liam held a conversation the whole time. “So where does the name Liam come from?”

Liam crunched along in the snow looking around the forrest, taking in the views and keeping a careful eye out for Derek. “My grandfather’s name was William.”

“Wait… so your full name is William?”

“Yes it is, Theodore,” he responded with a smirk.

“Alright,” Theo said, raising his voice the further away he got. “William Dunbar, do you have a middle name?!”

“Do you?!”

“I asked you first!”

Liam sighed. Well, he already knew a lot of weird things about him. He’d just have to convince him not to tell Stiles. “It’s Gabriel.”

There was a pause that concerned Liam for a second. “William Gabriel Dunbar?! I like it. It’s very… traditional. Hey, Liam. I found-” Liam heard the unmistakable sound of Theo cursing and then going completely silent.

Liam took off running through the forrest until he got up to Theo’s tracks. They stopped on the bridge. “Theo, are you alright?” He couldn’t find him. He walked up onto the bridge to see if he’d gotten to the otherside some how when her heard-

“Careful-” Liam’s feet slipped right out from under him and he fell first on his ass then on his head. “It’s-s-slippery.”

“Ow,” Liam said as he realized he’d fallen. Slowly, he picked himself up on the ground. Theo sounded different, kinda quiet and tired. He then stood up fast. “Theo!” He then spotted Theo slowly crawling out of the ice cold creek below.

Theo’s heartrate was through the roof, escalating by the second. His breathing was not controlled. He was going to die of hypothermia just like Liam had told him to. “I’m s-sorry…” Theo mumbled out as Liam raced to his side to pulled him out.

“Sorry? Why are you telling me sorry? You didn’t do anything, Theo.”

Theo couldn’t move his arms. “I-I don’t know. I… feel sorry. I’m sorry.-”

“It doesn’t matter, Theo,” Liam said. “You’re going into shock. You need to get warm.” Liam was quick to start removing Theo’s freezing clothes.

“What are you doing? The air is cold. Why are you-” Theo’s questions were silenced by a choked sob. He was panicking and it was only going to make it worse.

“Theo, your clothes are wet,” Liam told him. “They’re only going to make it worse. I need to get them off unless you want to freeze to death-”

“I don’t want to freeze to death,” Theo tried to say but it hardly made it passed his stiff jaw and chattering teeth. Liam was able to pull of Theo’s outer coat as Theo continued to slip into a state of severe hypothermia. “I pushed her in. I deserve this. I deserve to freeze to death all by myself. It’s OK.-”

Liam’s heart broke a little as he realized Theo was probably reliving one of his worst nigthmare. He quickly pulled Theo into a hug and tried to warm him up best he could for just a moment. And maybe even calm him down a little bit. “Don’t. Don’t do that, Theo. You don’t deserve this. It was an accident. You’re not gonna freeze to death. And you’re not alone. I promise.”

It was after that when Theo’s shivers became more violent and uncontrolable. Liam quickly picked up Theo and trudged as fast as he could through the snow. The cabin was supposed to be not far from the bridge. Hopefully, it would warm up quick.

Liam kicked the door open, unfortunately not finding Derek there which meant he had to keep Theo alive all by himself. He laid Theo down on the bed and yanked off his shoes when he heard his radio go off. “Liam, we found Derek. Is everything going ok for you guys over there?”

Liam shut the door to keep the cold out and then grabbed the radio before saying very quickly and panicked, “Theo good news is, we found the bridge. We got to the cabin. But Theo slipped off the bridge and fell in the creek.”

“Is he alright?”

“I don’t know, Scott,” Liam said. “He’s going into shock. I can’t talk right now. I need to take care of him.”

Liam was so glad this cabin had electricity. He quickly turned on some lights and turned up the heat before he returned to Theo. He hastily helped Theo sit up and pulled off his shirt. Now the pants. This was bound to be made awkward. Liam unbuttoned Theo’s pants and flinched when Theo made a pained noise. “What?”

“That’s for the second date,” Theo mumbled. Liam supposed that was a good sign. Still being a sarcastic asshole, right?

Liam didn’t respond. He just finished what he started. He did however leave Theo underwear on. He quickly pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in, practically on top of Theo. somewhere in the midst of the chaos he’d kicked his boots off and thrown his coat aside. “Let’s get you warm,” Liam said pulling the blankets over them and wrapping himself around Theo like a human shield.

They laid there for a minute, Theo shivering violently, hardly being able to speak, on the verge of death honestly. But he did finally speak up. “I’m pretty sure my balls were just turned into popsicles.”

Liam brought a hand up to Theo’s face and shook his head as he laughed. “That is so not funny.”

“I never said it was,” Theo said. “It’s fuckin’ painful.”

“Liam, keep us updated on what’s happening,” Scott’s voice rang out on the radio. “Do you want us to come over there?”

Liam pulled the radio out of his pocket and adjusted the covers so they were better covering Theo. “I don’t know yet.”

“How’s he doing?”

Liam was about to respond but Theo took the radio from Liam. He tried to press the button but his fingers were so stiff. “Press the button for me.” Liam held the radio and pressed the button for Theo when he told Scott, “You want some popsicles?-”

Liam snatched the radio away letting go of the button. “Theo,” he chided. Clicked the button and said, “He’s gonna be fine.”

“Alright,” Scott said. “Still keep me upadted. Derek said there is food in the refridgerator that needs eaten and that it would help Theo warm up.”

“OK. Thanks, Scott,” Liam said. “I’ll let you know what’s going on until I know we’re in the clear.” Liam shifted as if he was about to get up. “You should eat something-”

“Nonononono,” Theo protested, stiff hands struggling to wrap around Liam’s shirt. “Don’t move. You’re so warm.”

“OK,” Liam said lowering himself back down. Liam got comfortable. He used whatever techniques he could think of to help Theo get warm. He used his breath; rubbed his arms causing friction. Well, maybe not everything. There were a few things that he knew would help warm Theo up but it might just do weird things to their friendship.

“Graham,” Theo said.

Liam sat up a little, look at Theo in the eyes. “What?”

“My middle name.”

“Theodore Graham Raeken?” Liam asked. “Not bad.”

Theo shook his head. “No.”

“What’s so bad about Graham?”

Theo took in a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh, a shivery one. “Teddy Graham.”

That only made Liam smile. “That suits you.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t worry,” Liam said. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t mention mine.”

“Deal,” Theo said.

“So, Teddy. Do you want to come live in my house now?”

“Mhm,” Theo said this time without apprehension. “S’warm.”

“Uh huh,” Liam said.

“But only if we can sleep like this every night,” Theo said as a shiver raked through his body.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Theo. “Excuse me?”

“You’re good at warming me up,” Theo whispered.

“Am I?”

“Yes,” Theo said. “All of me except for my popsicle region.”

“Do you want me to warm up your popsicle region?” Liam asked incredulously.

Theo let out a puff of air. “I would not complain if you did, honestly. I’m so fuckin’ cold.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“Just move your thigh, William,” Theo said trying to use his ice cold hands to manoeuvre Liam’s thigh over his ‘popsicle region’. He let out a gasp when he got it in the right position. “Oh my god. That’s so much better.”

“They really are popsicles, aren’t they?”

“I’m never doing anything for your pack ever again. They can fuckin’ drive themselves next time,” Theo said as his teeth chattered.

“I don’t think this will happen again,” Liam said. “We don’t frequent trips to Canada.”

“I hate Canada,” Theo growled out.

Liam rolled his eyes.

“William.”

Liam raised an eyebrow at Theo. “What?”

“Nothing. I just like calling you that,” Theo admitted.

Liam sighed. “So what flavored of Teddy Graham are you? Are you chocolate? Chocolate Chip? Or are you just a plain old honey bear?” Theo let out huff and snaked his freezing cold hands and arms under Liam’s shirt and around his back causing Liam to gasp. “That’s cold.”

“I’m cold,” Theo reminded him. And then he shamelessly buried his freezing cold face in Liam’s neck. “And you’re so warm.” Liam squirmed a little at Theo’s cold touch but with time he got used to it. “So why Gabriel? Where does that name come from?”

Liam was glad Theo kept talking. It meant he was getting better. If Theo wasn’t talking then Liam would be so worried. But he kinda wished he would talk about different things that were less embarrasing. He sighed, unintentionally breathing hot air on Theo’s neck. Theo reacted positively to that, shivering subsiding slightly. “Uh…” Liam siad. “My mom said I was her little angel of protection.-”

“Wait. So Gabriel as in the Angel?”

“Yeah,” said Liam. “And William means protector.-”

“Protector Angel?”

“Mhm.”

Theo tugged at Liam’s shirt annoyed with it cause it was blocking his warmth. “Can you take this off. It’s blocking the heat-”

“Yeah,” Liam said sitting up. Theo let out a whine with the heat gone and started shivering again. But Liam quickly pulled his shirt over his head and laid back down on Theo, their chests bare. “That better?”

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam tightly, soaking up as much heat as he could. He nodded and gave Liam a mumbled affirmative. “Your name suits you,” Theo told him. “Angel of Protection couldn’t be more accurate right now. Warm angel of protection.”

Theo’s heart was still pounding; he still smelled anxious. Liam would be lying if he said that wasn’t Theo’s state most of the time. But it was worse than normal. And it was tainted with a hint of longing. Theo would tighten his grip on Liam but a wave of anxiety would hit him and he would release him. Another wave of longing would come and he’d squeaze him. It made Liam think that maybe the touch was about more than just warmth.

“Theo,” he said in a quiet, calm voice. “You need to calm down.”

Theo released Liam, hands shaking as he took a deep breath. “I’m trying.”

Liam shook his head, leaning back a little pressing his nose up to Theo’s. “No. I mean, it’s OK. You don’t have to worry about it. Just get warm.-”

“I’m trying-”

“I can smell your emotions, Theo. Just hold me like you want to. It’s OK.” The room went silent for a moment, the only sound was that of Theo’s shivering. Liam flattened himself out on top of Theo again, breathing on his neck. “It’s OK, Theo.”

Slowly, Liam felt Theo wrap his arms around Liam, his shivering started to simmer down. His breathing started to even out. It wasn’t there yet but it was a start. “Liam…” Theo said. “It’s not just about getting warm…”

“That’s OK. It doesn’t have to be.-”

“No. You don’t get it,” Theo said voice getting low and quiet. “I-I don’t have anybody.”

“Yes, you do,” Liam said firmly. He again pressed his nose against Theo and looked him in the eyes. “You have me.” Liam brought a hand up to Theo’s hair, combing his hand through it. He knew that was one of the most powerful touches there was. Just a gentle repetitive stroke. “I’m not going to lie. I think we both need it…”

Liam knew he was prone to pushing people away. Even his own parents recently. It hadn’t really dawned on him that maybe it would affect his health. But it did. And he knew opening up would help Theo to do the same. Of course, Theo’s skin hunger was probably much more severe than Liam’s. At least Liam had parents who wanted to give him hugs. And at least he’d had a girlfriend before who’d given him all the touch he needed.

Theo had never had anything like that though, had he? At least not for a really long time.

“Don’t stop talking,” Liam told Theo. “You can’t fell asleep yet.”

Theo sucked in a breath. “Yeah. Sorry. It’s just… it feels really nice.”

“I know it does,” Liam said. “Primates are social beings, Theo. We actually need touch as much as we need anything else.”

“Is that why you always punch me?”

“Well…” Liam said trailing off. “I mean… sometimes I just need to hit someone and your face has the ability to heal faster than most of the people around me. Also, sometimes you ask for it so I can’t be the only one to blame-”

“I like this better than punching,” Theo interrupted Liam. “It’s warmer and it doesn’t hurt.”

Liam smirked. “Well aren’t you just a cuddly teddy bear?”

“You know, usually when people call me Teddy they get hurt,” Theo warned him. “And eventually end up dead…” Theo trailed off.

“If you kill me, you will go cold.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” The room went quiet. “You’re all I’ve got. I’m still paying for the first time I made that mistake.”

Liam smiled. “I’m glad I brought you back, you know that? I’m glad you could have a second chance.”

That made Theo tense up, not because he didn’t like what he’d said. He just wasn’t used to feeling things and that made him feel things. Liam continued to stroke his hair, to breath against his face and warm him up. Theo looked at him with the most sincere eyes he’d ever seen, the most vulnerable he’d ever witnessed Theo. “Thank you.”

“I’d do it again…” Liam whispered. It was only then when Liam realised how close their lips were, how vulnerable they were being with each other, how Theo was suddenly so soft looking. And how close there lips were…

Liam wasn’t sure what he wanted… if he wanted to but… but then that scent of longing hit him again, the faint apprehention and anxiety started to bubble from Theo again as he stared into Liam’s eyes. And Liam didn’t like that smell; he didn’t like Theo feeling that way.

So he kissed him.

Theo’s heart stopped before it sped up, taken by surprise, and then slowed down as the kiss was deepened, as he relaxed. It was like all the tension building up inside of Theo just vanished. Any macho faced he’d had melted away. The kiss brought him warmth better than any other touch Liam had given him. When the kiss was over, Theo wasn’t shivering anymore.

“Are you cold?” Liam asked quietly, forehead pressed up against Theo’s, their noses brushing against each other.

Theo hesitated and held his breath before he lied. “Yes.”

Liam furrowed his brows when he heard Theo’s heart skip a beat. “Theo?”

“I’m freezing,” he said again.

Liam was about to say something to Theo but the radio went off. “Liam, is everything OK?”

Liam grabbed the radio and responded. “Yeah. Theo’s better.”

“That’s good to hear, Liam.-”

“Did you guys cuddle?” Stiles harsh voice interrupted.

Liam rolled his eyes and went to respond but Theo took the radio. “No. We just had sex.”

“Theo,” Liam chided.

“It was very hot,” Theo continued. “Brought my temperature right back up to where it was supposed to be. Maybe even a little hotter-”

“We didn’t have sex,” Liam said interrupting Theo.

“Yet,” Theo was sure to add to Liam’s sentence slyly with a wink.

Liam held the radio up to his mouth. “It’s getting late, guys. What’s the plan?”

“We’re gonna stay the night,” Scott said. “Will you guys be alright over there?”

“Yeah. Do you guys happen to have like an extra coat or something that Theo can borrow?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Scott replied. “You guys just get some rest.”

With that, they said goodnight and Liam got out of the bed causing Theo to whine about the cold. “You know what snack my mom sent with me?” Liam returned to the bed with a bag and presented it to Theo. “Teddy Grahams.”

Theo scoffed. “So what? Am I supposed to be a cannibal now?” Liam chuckled as he climbed back into the bed and Theo sat up. “Oh I don’t like this. The air is cold.”

Liam didn’t really think twice about pressing his chest against Theo’s back and wrapping his legs around him. Maybe he was more touch deprived than he thought. His arms were wrapped around Theo’s shoulders as he opened the little bag of cookies. He pulled one out and offered it to Theo. “Eat it.”

“Your so bossy,” Theo mumbled but he still took the cookie and ate it.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Liam feeding Theo so he didn’t have to pull his arms out of the blankets and then feeding himself a few. But there was some heavy flirtation going on. Theo looked over his shoulder, watching Liam watch him.

Liam daringly placed a kiss on Theo’s shoulder sending a wave of heat through his body. Heat not warmth. But it was still warm. Theo was warm enough that he could expose a little bit of his shoulder to the cold air if it meant he could angle himself towards Liam a little better to place a kiss on his nose. He didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. He just did what he felt like doing.

And then Theo decided to play hard to get rather suddenly. He looked away from Liam, seemly only interested in the cookies he was being fed. He knew he was being way to easy on Liam. And Liam seemed to be up for the challenge.

He kissed Theo’s shoulder again. And then kissed his jaw when Theo didn’t respond. And then he went for Theo’s neck when still the boy got no response. When Theo’s shoulder tensed up the slightest bit Liam didn’t let go. He suckled and nibbled on Theo’s flesh intending to leave a mark and a lasting impression on the him.

Now Theo could care less about the cold air. He spun around and planted his lips on Liam’s. It was different than the first his they’d shared. It was more needy, more passionate, more heated. Theo pulled away with a sparkle in his eyes.

Liam’s were dazed with lust. “You taste like honey bear cookies.” Theo smiled before he full on pinned Liam to the bed making out with him.

**~~~**

Liam woke up slowly at first. His eyes fluttered open, landing on Theo. Their limbs were tangled together. Liam wasn’t sure how it had happened. Well, he could remember what happened. But he couldn’t believe that it had actually happened. And he couldn’t believe that they’d been so… vulnerable and just gentle with each other. It was so out of character. But it felt so nice.

And Theo looked so… soft. His face lacked the usual worry it had. It was missing the anger it sometimes held to cover up that worry and fear. There was no mask. Just Theo.

And Theo was undeniable beautiful.

Liam reached his hand up and brushed a bit of Theo’s hair out of his face so he could see it better. Liam regretted it when Theo startled awake sucking in a breath of air and peeling open his tired eyes to meet Liam’s. Liam expected Theo to turn away or grunt in annoyance. But instead, Theo stretched his limbs, popping a few joints before he shamelessly wrapped himself around Liam.

“Morning, Angel.”

Liam shifted his face closer to Theo’s touching their noses together with a tired smile on his face. “Morning, teddy bear.”

Theo nearly feel back asleep as they just relaxed in each other’s arms, nuzzling against each other every few minutes. They were both startled when the radio went off. “Liam, are you guys awake yet?”

Liam let out an annoyed groan as he reached around the bed for the radio. He pressed the button and complained. “Scott, we were sleeping.”

“Sorry,” Scott replied. “We’re on our way over there. We’ve got a coat for Theo. It’ll probably be a few hours before we actually get there.”

“OK. Just keep us updated.”

Liam threw the radio away from them and went back to snuggling with Theo. “This is nice,” Theo said.

“Mhm.”

“Let’s do this more often,” Theo whispered into Liam’s ear. “I don’t want to get out of bed.-”

“Me either.”

“Is there a shower?”

“Mhm.”

“... we could take a shower.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“... maybe.”

“We don’t have to.”

“No. Let’s take a shower.”

**~~~**

Later, Theo was bundled up in layers and standing outside by the campfire while Derek told some crazy stories about why he was in hiding and all that. Theo found it a little bit interesting but not as interesting as the werewolf who he’d spent the night with.

Theo eyeballed the spot in between Scott and Liam. He knew that spot would be so warm, in between to werewolves. But Stiles was there. Fuckin’ Stiles.

Theo growled and walked up to him. He straight up shoved him away and took Stiles’ spot in between the two wolves in front of the fire. “Dude, what the hell?”

Theo turned his head glaring at Stiles before he stuck his tongue out at him pettily and smirked. It was certainly a game they played. And Theo loved it. But then, he got confused when Stiles just marched over to Derek and flung his noodle arms around the man’s waist. Derek put an arm around Stiles and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He and Liam looked at each other confused before they turned to Scott. “What’s with that?” Theo asked the alpha lowly.

Scott sighed shaking his head looking at the two of them. “Let’s just say that out of the five of us, I’m the only one who did not get lucky last night.”

Liam’s eyes went wide and Theo just chuckled. “What do you mean ‘got lucky’? We didn’t get-”

“You guys couldn’t be more obvious,” Scott told Theo flatley. “You two have been flirting this entire trip and… come on. What better time to make a move than when your crush has hypothermia?”

Liam’s cheeks were beat red and Theo just snapped his head to look at Liam amused with a smirk. Liam looked away awkwardly. Theo cleared his throat. “I’m cold.”

“...” Liam sighed before he opened up his arms and let Theo come into his warm bubble. Liam liked it though because he could smell the happiness coming off of Theo at the warmth and the touch. It was worth being a little embarrassed. Besides, he could always embarass Theo in return. “Is my little Teddy Graham warm enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :)


End file.
